Jasmine
| |1}} | altbackcolor = # | |0}} | textcolor = # | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 15 | height = 2.3 | tab1 = Introduction | tab2 = Personality and Relationships | tab3 = Abilities and Powers | tab4 = History | tab5 = Misc. }} |jname = ジャスミン |rname = Jasumin |ename = Jasmine |first = Chapter 1 |affltion = Wild Pirates |ocupation = Pirate |jva=Sayaka Ohara |epithet = }} |jva = Sayaka Ohara |extra1= |bounty = 105,000,000 }} }} is a pirate and a member of the Wild Pirates. She serves as the doctor of the group, and specializes in the treatment of diseases and injuries through injections. She is native of the Sabakuno Village, a small township in a desert island, and the first member of the group revealed to be originally from a location in the . Jasmine's lifetime wish is to create a global health project that can reach even the poorest of the social classes, and therefore, provide medicine and cures for diseases that are yet unknown in some regions of the globe. Her nickname is Mommy, and is used among her crewmates to tease her. When an enemy calls her by that name, she rushes to him and starts attacking any foe in the way. Appearance Before the Timeskip Jasmine is a slender and curvaceous young woman, with twenty-two years of age. She is tall and thin, but is well-endowed. She possesses bright, blonde hair, that is curvy and she keeeps it as a long ponytail that reaches past her waist. A unique object she is seen carrying around when she is not on battle is a giant seringe, roughly the size of her legs. She also has a small black tattoo on her left elbow. Her outfits don't vary much from time to time, and, even when she changes her clothes, she stays with the same theme. She uses mummy-like clothes, made out of bandages. Some outfits may also contain some elements that resemble ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, like one of her bras containing abstract eyes in each cup. Because she lost one of her eyes, she uses a bandage to cover it during the first chapters of the story. Later on, she is rewarded with an artificial eye, and uses the bandage on her forehead. Under her outfits, she wears black panties, since she uses the bandages of her skirt to fight. *Her first outfit consists of a simple, pink, bandeau top made out of bandages, with a black outline. She also wears a long skirt, again with the same fabric (pink bandages and black outlines). On the skirt, she has four straps hanging, two in the front and two in the back. She wears a little strap with a black, heart-shaped piece with a blue cross in the middle, on her top, symbolizing her job as a doctor. Along with the outfit, she wore bandages on her arms, reaching the middle of her arm. *The second outfit she is seen wearing consists of a red bra, with blue eyes on each cup. She also wears a sarong, a skirt that consists of a piece of cloth wrapped around her hip. *During the Beach Resort Arc, Jasmine wore a completely different outfit. She sported a flower pattern T-shirt, a bikini bottom and a straw hat. During her childhood, Jasmine wore a simpler version of her current outfit: she wore a bandage strap dress, that reached halfway her legs. She wore small strips on her arms and her shoes weren't regular ones, but well strapped bandages. Her hair was also shorter, and was kept with a forehead ribbon. After the Timeskip After training for years without her crew, Jasmine changed her looks. She still wears her hair in a ponytail with two big bangs framing each side of her face, these being curlier and tidier than before. Instead of bandages creating her top and skirt, she now wears a real jacket and skirt, although her top is also composed of cloth. Usually, her jackets are black or dark-colored and have high collars. Gallery Personality and Relationships Personality Relationships Major Battles Trivia *Her name, Jasmine, is a reference to her hair color. Her nickname, Mommy, is a pun with Mummy, as their romanization is the same. :*Her epithet, Lost Princess, is written with the kanji "佚", which can stand for both "lost" or "beautiful". References Navigation